


Rosé

by shackalacklargebottom



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackalacklargebottom/pseuds/shackalacklargebottom
Summary: Prompt: Dan keeps on blushin' during date night.





	Rosé

Dan seized the opportunity to check his phone while Arin went  to the bathroom between episodes.

_We still on for tonight?_

Dan might describe his heart as “aflutter”, were he not trying to keep his hopes from climbing too high. He’d been online dating for awhile, but this was the first time he’d actually agreed to meet someone in person - actually liked someone enough to meet in person.

_If you still want to see me?_

Truth be told, they’d been messaging pretty much nonstop for weeks - anytime he wasn’t with Arin, recording.

It was odd, only having someone’s username to go by. They hadn’t swapped photos, phone numbers, or even first names.

_Of course I do. I’m curious if you’re as beautiful on the outside as you are inside._

Dan might have been more honest about himself and his interests these days, but old habits died hard, and he still wasn’t sure if he was ready to advertise to the world that those interests included men. HIs phone buzzed again.

_I’ll be in the pink tie._

He tried to relax. So far, the guy seemed so sensitive, and eloquent, and gentle.

Arin returned. “Dude, don’t go in there for like… at least seventeen minutes. It’s like a fuckin’ war zone.”

Dan shoved his phone hastily back in his pocket, to Arin’s shit-eating grin - crap. That looked guilty.

“Who’s that?”

“Nobody,” said Dan, with a surprisingly painful pang. They weren’t nobody. At least, he hoped.

“Mmmkay,” said Arin, knowingly. He flopped onto the couch. Dan’s stomach flopped at the proximity. “You turn bright pink when you lie, dude, it’s kind of adorable.”

“Thanks,” Dan said drily. That was another thing: it hadn’t exactly simplified his own self-discovery when he learned that Arin wasn’t exactly heterosexual, either. Arin, his best friend, with whom he was closer than just about anyone else. Arin adjusted his mic and checked their equipment for a few moments, before:

“Well, go on, dude, don’t just leave her on read, or whatever.”

Biting back  _how do you know it’s a girl?_  Dan sighed and pulled his phone back out.

_Gotta go - work. See you tonight. :)_

Shoving his phone aside, Dan settled nervously back into the couch - “And we’re back!”

*** *** ***

7:58 p.m. Exactly. Not that Dan was checking. Obsessively.

He’d already gotten a booth and ordered himself one glass of wine, which he was now sipping very slowly in between checking the time, loosening and then tightening his tie, checking the time, wondering if there was any point in trying to fix his hair, checking the time, and refreshing his app in case any Sorry, I actually decided I don’t like you and don’t want to go on a date messages somehow hadn’t popped up.

7:59 p.m.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan spotted a man walking into the restaurant alone.

 _Oh god oh god oh god oh god_. He felt himself turning bright red. His pocket vibrated.

_Are you here? I can get us a table._

_By the window._

Dan coiled into the corner of the booth, frantically trying to collect himself.

“Um…”

“Hi!” said Dan, overly brightly, turning -

\- Arin was standing in front of him. Arin had his hair back in a neat ponytail, had trimmed his beard, smelled just faintly of cologne.

Arin was wearing a pink tie. Dan’s brain momentarily short-circuited.

Fortunately, Arin seemed to be undergoing the same process. “Are,” he started, “-you,” and “-wait. What?” He checked his phone, as if he needed to convince himself the messages had been real. Meanwhile, Dan performed a hasty experiment as to whether or not he could suffocate himself by burying his face in his hands.

“You’re… not straight.” Arin said. It was somewhere between a question and a statement of fact.

When Dan found the courage to look between his fingers, he found that Arin had seated himself across the table.

“Um. I.. don’t think so?” he stuttered. He felt more heat creeping up into his cheeks. “I, uh, look, we don’t have to do this- we can just forget about everything, okay, I’m sorry-”

Oh, good. Word vomit.

“No, no, wait, Dan,” Arin reached across the table and carefully took Dan’s forearm. Slowly, Dan lowered his hands, gazing shyly at his friend.

“I- want to stay. I want you to stay,” Arin said, slowly. “Jeez. I just never would have thought… You could have told me,” he said, not accusatorily, but warmly.

Dan opened his mouth, then closed it, a few times. He had to be crimson by this point; he could feel it.

“To be honest, I realized because… because of you,” Dan said, his heart pounding thunderously in his chest. “And I kind of thought this might help me… get over you, or something, I don’t know.”

Arin tentatively smoothed his hand over Dan’s sleeve and took his hand. “Well,” he said, carefully, “I was kind of hoping the same thing.” Dan’s stunned silence prompted, “But, this seems way better?”

If it was possible, Dan turned an even brighter pink. He took Arin’s free hand. “I think this is better, yeah.”

Arin smiled. “You’re adorable when you blush.”


End file.
